Hydrogen (H2) is the simplest energy carrier, and an important metabolite to many hydrogenase containing microorganisms. Industrial production of H2 is primarily as a byproduct of petroleum refining or other types of chemical synthesis. The primary use of the approximately 3 billion cubic feet per year of H2 produced in the U.S. is Haber ammonia synthesis. However, H2 is also a compelling option as a fuel molecule because it is clean burning; compatible across multiple technologies (e.g. combustion, fuel cell and biological); and abundantly available from water. The low density of H2 gas under ambient conditions is the primary argument against more widespread anthropogenic use. In contrast, demonstrations of its use in advanced technologies, beginning with the NASA space program, support that if H2 could be produced at a significantly lower cost than traditional fuels, alternative systems do exist to couple the power of H2 to human energy needs.
While H2 is the most abundant chemical element in the Universe, light is clearly our most abundant energy source. While all biofuels rely on solar irradiance as the primary energy source, the efficiency of converting light energy into useable fuel requires consideration of the entire system, from source to final consumption. One promising approach is to leverage the natural ability of certain species of green algae (e.g. Chlorophyta) to produce H2 coupled to photosynthetic light harvesting pathways.
A significant portion of H2 assays are conducted using gas chromatography of headspace samples. Membrane inlet mass spectrometry (MIMS) systems may also be employed, but at a far greater cost than typical GC systems.
Against this backdrop, the present disclosure was developed.